


Kiss Cam

by CinamonPizza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinamonPizza/pseuds/CinamonPizza
Summary: Just an idea I had yesterday I put into words!Genji finds himself in the games kiss cam





	Kiss Cam

The ball game was in halftime, and all of your normal things were going on. Baseball was an age old sport, but somehow still manages to be popular even in this day and age.  
An unmasked Genji sat in between Angela and Zenyatta, who had finally gotten to see each other for the first time since him leaving Overwatch and his soul being saved. Genji sat and watched the big screen doing the kiss cam, watching the numerous couples go by, each more passionate than the next.  
When the cam switched again, it was focused on a (rather handsome) cyborg, which Genji quickly reconized as himself. There was just one problem with the camera.  
It was focused on Angela. She was his friend, not his lover. His lover was sitting on the other side of him, but the camera showed no intent of even showing Zen.  
“C’mere, you!” Genji hoisted Zenyatta out of his seat with remarkable ease, holding him bridal style, before kissing him. Zen was clearly flustered from the warmth of his face when his lips made contact with the closest thing he has to lips.  
Angela looked up at the Kiss Cam and then back at the two who where quite easily going to get some backlash from their action.  
When the two let go of their kiss, the cam moved on to another, more human, couple. Genji placed Zen back into his seat, who was burning hot from a mixture of the sun and what had just happened.  
“You two should be careful when we leave or the next time you want concessions. The last thing I need is for our day to be ruined because someone mugged one of you.” Angela sighed, before resuming her conversation with Zenyatta.  
The rest of the game went well, despite the fact home team lost. Despite Angelas beliefs, nobody was mugged, and a few people even anted pictures with the group. It remained the couples most memorable kiss for many, many years to come.


End file.
